Sneaking In After Hours
by ObsessedwitIS
Summary: Jude and Tommy always resist each other during the day time. The reason? Jude's taken and taken. But what happens when they can't resist each other after hours?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here's my new fic, Sneaking In…After Hours. Am I crazy to start yet another fic when I already have four? Hell yes! _I_ don't even know why I'm starting another one! But oh well. Anyways, I already gave you guys a summary but I forgot to mention that it's in Tommy's point of view. For some reason I found it easier to write in Tommy's POV. I don't know why. Anyways here's the first chapter…….**

This has been on long ass day. If me and Jude argue one more time I'm going to pull my hair out. Honestly I don't know why I like this girl? I mean all we do is argue over her music. Granted the music turns out great in the end, but it takes us arguing over five times and her getting mad and throwing something at me. I don't get it. We are so much alike, yet we argue all the time. I guess it's just one of life's mysteries.

Today we have argued a lot more than usual. Not because her lyrics were terrible or my beat didn't sound good, but because I have a little jealousy problem. I don't like the fact that she is dating her lead guitarist, Vincent…or as everyone calls him Speed. I don't get why they call him Speed. I would bet all my cars that there is nothing fast about him. In fact if you could hear some of the slow things he says you would wonder why they call him Speed also.

The kid already knows I don't like him and I guess he can tell I have a thing for Jude because he always has to be around her when we're in the studio together. And Jude, she thinks she's in love with him so she 'likes' to have him around. Although I see her get annoyed with him. She won't tell him or me, but I can see. I know this girl better than she knows herself.

"Okay, Mr. Producer, your idea for the bridge wasn't that bad. It does go with the song." She says to me after twirling in her chair angrily for the past five minutes. Now she had that soft nice look to her face. I smirk. Hell it's about time she tell me I'm right. I've been right ever single time. I get paid to do this for a living for crying out loud. Why does she always have to argue with me?

"Okay. Now these lyrics to the second verse…" I say. "What's wrong with them?!" She asks, her voice rising. I sigh. Here goes round…what number are we at? I can't remember. It's late…really late. 2:15 in the a.m. type of late. All I want to do is go home and go to sleep, but can I do that? No. I have to be here and argue with her. Not that I'm not enjoying pissing her off and seeing her adorable face, but I'm tired. We've been doing this for over 12 hours.

"Jude, the lyrics are great. I just want you to change a couple words. That's it. Just two." I say. Just two. Is that too much to ask for? I don't like two words. She can't possibly get mad at me for wanting her to change two words.

"What two words do you want me to change?" She asks. Yes. I knew she wouldn't get mad. "These two." I say. She looks at the words then backs up at me. She sighs and erases the words and puts in new ones. I smile and take the notebook from her and look at her changes. Finally. The song is done. We can go home.

"It's great, girl." I say. She smiles and stretches, putting her arms over her head. I glance at her exposed stomach. Oh the things I would do to her. But she has a boyfriend and she is still sort of illegal. But still. I would do a lot of things to her…in one night.

"Tommy, stop staring." She says. I glance up and see her smirking at me. Well it was there. What else was I supposed to do? Besides, it's late and my brain isn't exactly working right. "Sorry." I mumble. "You know if you didn't always think about sex then maybe we could get out of here while it's still daytime." She says. You have got to be kidding me. "This coming from the girl who was all on her boyfriend 95 of the day." I say. I'm really not in the mood to be called a sex feen.

"Oh, get over it, Quincy. You're just mad because you weren't the one I was on!" She yells. Here we go. You know we should start getting paid for arguing instead of making music. Seriously. "Like I would want you on me." I say irritably. Okay now I know that wasn't the greatest thing to say. And I know I'm going to really regret it later…well more like now. But it just slipped out.

"What's wrong with me being on you? What am I infected or something? Or am I just not good enough to be up on you??" She asks, clearly mad. "No! I don't know! Just go home, Jude!" I shout. She shakes her head and storms out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. I know I was mean but seriously who starts an argument at 2:30 in the morning?! What part of 'I'm tired' doesn't she get!

Ten minutes later I'm walking out of the studio, locking the door. I turn out all the lights in the rest of the building and make my way outside. When I get into the parking lot I see Jude leaning against my car. Oh, Ms. Harrison didn't drive to work today…which means she needs a ride. I'll give her a ride alright. She looks so cute right now in the cold.

"Too cheap to buy gas for your car, Harrison?" I ask, smirking. She rolls her eyes. I can see she is trying to stop her smiling from coming. "No…I just thought I would get some fresh air and walk today." She says. "Well get to walking." I say, smiling. She smiles and rolls her eyes. Don't you just love how one minute we can argue and be on each other's last nerves but be joking and flirting the next minute? I do.

"I would but then I know you would be worried about something happening to me. So I want to save you from all that worrying, 'cause you know it can give you gray hair." She says. I chuckle. "I assure you I won't be worried." I say as I unlock my door. "Well you know I can always call Speed for a ride." She says. I jerk my head up. She did that on purpose. That's okay. I can get her back.

"Well you could call Speed for a ride if you want, but I think you should know that my ride would be longer and better." I say with a smile. She smiles widely. "Well maybe I like short rides." She says. What girl likes short rides? "Okay if you want to sell yourself _short_ then call Vincent." I say. She laughs and shakes her head as she gets in the car. I smile as I get in after her.

"We have to wait a minute for the car to heat up." I say. She groans. "Well unless you want this ride to be cold…" I say, smirking again. She laughs. "Is it possible for you to say anything without it sounding perverted?" She asks. "Yeah, but what's the point in that?" I ask. She laughs and shakes her head as she leans the seat back. I glance at her face. Even when she is tired she looks pretty.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asks. Because you're pretty and I'm contemplating on whether or not I should start doing ungodly things to you right here in the car. "I don't know. I've just never met a girl who likes short rides." I say with smirk. She laughs and rolls her head left and right against the head cushion.

"How do I know for sure your ride is long?" She asks. Ouch. "Would you like a picture?" I ask, smirking. "No. I'm more of a hands-on type of girl." She says in a flirty voice. I smile. "So was that my cue to unbuckle my pants?" I ask. She laughs. "You wish." Jude says.

"What's the matter? Afraid you can't handle the BIG Tommy?" I ask, mocking Shay a couple years ago. Jude rolls her eyes. "That line didn't work for Shay and it doesn't work for you either." She says. "Yeah but he ended up getting a kiss." I say. She smiles.

"Does Tommy Quincy want a kiss from me?" She asks in a teasing voice. You know she really has to stop using that voice. It triggers a certain part of my anatomy. "Yeah, I want a kiss…just not on my lips." I reply. Her jaw drops and she hits me. I laugh. "You're perverted, Quincy." She says.

"Hey I didn't say where I wanted this kiss. I could of meant my hand. See you're the perverted one, Harrison." I reply. She rolls her eyes. I really love it when she does that. "Don't try to make me seem like the perverted one Mr. I'm-going-to-check-out-my-client's-stomach-during-work." She says. Good point.

"Well I couldn't help it. It's not every day you get a sexy girl stretching next you." I say with a smirk. I move my face closer to hers. "Sexy, eh?" She asks with a smile. I smile back. "Real sexy." I reply, getting even closer to her face. "Did the car just get hotter to you?" She asks. I laugh. "Yeah, I guess it's time to go." I say. She nods her head. I smile at her once last time before driving out of the parking lot.

Fifteen minutes later I pull in to Saidie and Jude's apartment parking lot. I glance over at Jude and see that she was nervously looking out the window. I don't know if she noticed that we had arrived or what.

"Harrison, if you don't get out I'm going to have to take you back to my place and I can't control all the things that might happen there." I say. This gets her attention. She turns her head and laughs. "And be added to the long list of Tommy's One Night Stands…I think not." She says as she takes off her seatbelt. I laugh a little. She pauses a moment. I turn my head towards her.

"You know that offer for my house still stands." I say with a smile. "Again…no thanks. Besides, Saidie is probably watching from the window." She says. I laugh lightly. "Shouldn't she be asleep?" I ask. It was 2:50 in the morning after all. "No. She knows that you had to give me a ride tonight so she is probably up waiting to make sure I don't come home with make out hair or something." She replies. Saidie will be Saidie. I shake my head.

"Well maybe we should make her suspicions true." I say, leaning close to her face again. She bites her bottom lip and shakes her head. "No…I have to go." She says weakly. I smile and get even closer to her face. "Just one night…give in to temptation." I whisper. Okay even _I_ don't know why I'm doing. All I know is that I'm tired and she is looking really sexy.

She shakes her head again. "Speed…" She says. I shake my head and put my hand on her thigh. She looks down at where my hand now rested then looks back up at me. "Who's the person you really want to kiss?" I whisper. "You." She says so quietly I could barely hear her. "Who?" I ask again. "You." She says in a louder tone before grabbing my face and kissing. There's the Jude that I know.

After a few minutes our kissing begins to get more passionate and rougher. I bite her bottom lip, making her moan. Her hands go to my jacket. She hastily takes it off of me. I begin to kiss her even harder as my hands take off her vest. My hands take a mind of their own and begin to move down to her pants. Just as I unbutton them Jude breaks away from the kiss. Not good.

"Not…here." She pants out. I look around. We were in the parking lot of her apartment building…in the small Viper. Yeah, she's right. Here's not a good place. I quickly put the car into drive and speed off out of the parking lot. I speed down the street, doing 60 in a 20 mile per hour zone.

Two minutes later I pull in to the driveway of Jude's old house. She gives me a curious look. Yes, I know they don't own it any more and I know that someone else owns it…technically speaking. But no on was living there. I turn off the car, leaving the keys in the ignition and run over Jude's side of the car and open her door.

"What are we doing here?" She asks. I reply by kissing her passionately. I'm trying to make her think and speak as little as possible. I begin to walk backwards towards her front door. I have to break away from the kiss. I reach into my pocket and pull out one of my credit cards. I bend down and begin to slide the card in the door.

"Quincy, you're breaking and entering." Jude says after a few minutes. Damn. I'm taking too long. She got her train of thought back. I jiggle the card a few more times. The door opens. I grab Jude by the waist and pull her in to the house, kicking the door shut. I walk backwards until I hit another door. Damn. I forgot they had two doors to this house. I continue to kiss her as I try to turn the knob. I break away from the kiss and sigh irritably as I pull out my credit card again.

"I'm not breaking and entering." I mumble. "What do you call it then?" Jude asks. I slide the card farther in and twist the doorknob. I smile as I open the door. I turn back around to Jude and put my hands on her waist. "Sneaking in." I mumble before connecting my lips to her. That's going to be the last time she talks for the next 45 minutes. She's not going to say anything else…although she might _scream_ my name.

We stumble into the dark house. I trip over something on the floor, making us both fall. Jude lands hard on top of me, luckily not hurting anything valuable to this situation. I flip her over and hear her moan. She opens her legs and lets me get comfortable in between them. I move my mouth to her neck as my hands begin to take off her shirt. I stop sucking on her neck to pull the shirt off of her body. When the shirt is discarded I move my mouth to her chest. She moans and her back arches slightly. That's nothing girl.

I move my mouth further down her body, stopping at her bra. I reach in behind her and unclasp it, throwing it aside. My hand moves down her body as I begin to suck on her now hardened left nipple. Jude moans and her hand automatically goes to my hair. I slip my hand into her panties and rub her lower lips. Hmm never pictured Jude as the type to shave.

I begin to suck harder on her nipple as I slip my two middle fingers inside of her, rubbing her clit up and down, making her wet. She moans as he back arches. She gets a tighter grip on my hair as I begin to remove my index finger and move my middle finger up and down her clit firmly. I feel her getting wetter and wetter as I switch nipples. I place my index finger back inside of her and begin to push in and out against her clit. She squirms underneath me, telling me I'm doing it right.

I move my fingers faster in and out of her, sucking on her nipple harder and harder. I nibble on her nipple as I feel her grip on my hair getting tighter, telling me she was closer. I continue my hard fast fingering. She lets out a scream and her body arches upwards as she orgasms forcefully. I slowly stop nibbling on her nipple and begin to kiss my way down her body, stopping at her jeans. I unbutton them and pull them off of her, along with her panties.

I spread her legs wide and stretch out my tongue and lick her, tasting the juices she had produced a few seconds ago. She moans loudly in pleasure as I begin to move my tongue up and down in a steady rhythm. I taste her getting wet again already. She runs her fingers through my hair as I begin to swirl my tongue around her soaking core. I feel her lock her legs around my neck as my licking gets faster. I add my thumb and begin to move my tongue left and right, trying to bring her again. She screams loudly as she orgasms again. She defiantly just hit a new note.

I let her juices fall onto my tongue before I remove my mouth completely. She is still leaking but that's how I want it. I reach in my pocket and pull out a condom before taking off my shirt and jeans. I tear open the condom and slip it on. Damn. She got me rock hard. I open her legs wide again and place Tommy jr at her entrance. I knew she wasn't a virgin anymore. Her and _Vincent_ had had sex a few weeks ago. But I'm not going to think about that right now.

I grab hold of her thighs and thrust deep inside of her, causing her to yell my name passionately. "Tommy!" I bite my bottom lip hard as I pick up a demanding rhythm of going deep inside of her and pulling myself halfway out. I keep my hands on her inner thighs, keeping them wide open. I thrust deep inside of her, striking her G spot. She screams out in pleasure again; her voice echoing off the empty walls. I feel her juices flowing onto me as I continue to hit her G spot.

Jude begins to reach from something to hold but finds nothing. I smile as masculine smile, knowing I'm doing it right. I pick up my rhythm, driving in and out of her in the rhythm of our heartbeats. By now Jude is hitting every high note possible. Her walls tighten and she screams my name louder than before as she orgasms for the third time. I start throbbing and I can feel myself growing as I slam my full length inside of her; her juices leaking on me.

"Oh God, Tommy!" Jude screams as I continue this rhythm. I bite my bottom lip harder as I thrust one final time, bringing her over the edge and myself. I collapse on top of her, breathing heavily. She runs her fingers through my sweaty hair as I rest my head on her shoulder, trying to recover.

Ten minutes later I pull out of her. We both begin to silently get dressed, glancing at each other every once in a while and smile. I can't believe we just…I mean we just broke a serious law; a law I have been wanting to break for a long time. I never thought it would be that good though. That was…hot.

"Um, Tommy…" Jude says. I turn my head towards her. She must have been talking. "Huh?" I ask. She smirks. I notice her face is still blushed and her bangs were sticking to her forehead "I said we should go." She repeats. Yeah we did sort of _sneak_ in here. I nod my head and motion for her go ahead of me.

When I pull into the parking lot to her apartment building I quietly turn off the car. The ride here had been filled with an awkward silence. I guess both of us were realizing what we had both just did. I have no regrets. I finally got to have sex with the girl I've been fantasizing about for the past two and a half years. I just don't know what her reaction is going to be.

"Wow." She says. I think she said that to herself. But I'm thinking the same thing. Wow. "Yeah." I reply. I really don't know what else to say…and that's a first. "I should…go." She says as she takes off her seatbelt and unlocks the door. I nod my head and swallow.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I ask her. Of course I'm going to see her tomorrow, I just needed something to say. "Um…yeah. Yeah." She says nervously. I nod my head again. "Do you need a ride? I mean someone to take you to work?" I say, quickly correcting myself. She shakes her head. "No…I'll…I'll see you later, Quincy." She says as she gets out of the car. I sigh and massage my temples. I wonder what tomorrow has in store for our actions tonight…………………

Okay well there is the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it. Please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Next Day G Major…….

I walk into the building, still wiping sleep from my eyes. Last night was exhausting…in more ways then one. After Jude and mine's sex encounter and I dropped her off I was unable to go to sleep. I mean would you be able to after having sex with the girl you've fantasized about having sex with for damn near three years? No, I didn't think so. In fact I kept thinking about it so much I had to take two cold showers. I have only managed to get one hour of sleep and when I woke up I had to take another cold shower. It's amazing what this girl does to me.

Speaking of that girl, where is she? I'm ten minuets late so she has to be somewhere in the area. Hmm her boyfriend isn't here either. I hope that's just a coincidence and not a sign of something. I'm not expecting the girl to break up with him just because we had sex. No, I'm not naive. But I am expecting her to not be all on him when I'm in the room. I mean I think I earned that much courtesy. I did make the girl orgasm three times last night. Why did I have to think that? Now I can hear her moans and screaming and panting and…God I need to stop.

Jamie's girlfriend…Jamie's girlfriend….okay I'm good. I guess I should start mixing until Jude gets…here. Damn. She just walked through the door…wearing those extremely tight jeans that show her curves perfectly. She looks different. I don't know if it's because this is the first time I have really looked at her since last night or what it is, but she looks really different. She's got this glowing look to her.

I smile at her as she takes a seat next to me. She smiles lightly but scoots her chair away from me. What the hell? Do I have bad breath or something? She looks like she is about to say something when the studio door opens. Vincent Spiederman, oh how I hate you. Jealous? Maybe a little, but that's not the main reason why I hate him. If he was half as good as he thinks he is then it would be okay, but he's not.

I'm cocky. I'll admit that. But ask any girl in Canada if I have a good, big reason to be cocky and I guarantee you won't just get a yes. You will probably get a hell yes. Hell. They will probably get so happy thinking about the flashbacks that they get wet. Speed on the other hand hasn't given me any reason to allow him to be cocky. Sure he got a pretty sexy girl, but that's because he is closer to her age and plays the got damn guitar good. And we all know Jude doesn't have that good choice in men. Look at her ex two boyfriends. My point exactly. But they're together…now…for the time being. So I'll just live with that…and the remembrance of last night.

"Hey, I just wanted to be the first to say hi to you. I seen you just got in." Speed says as he walks over to her. Stalker. Jude smiles at him. Are you serious? He shows signs of stalking and you smile at him? If I was to run up to her the second she came in she would probably get mad and tell me that she doesn't need me to look after her or something…or she would say something smart eleck.

"That's sweet." She says. Speed smiles cockily. I roll my eyes. Get over it, man. She _has_ to be nice to you since you two are technically together, but she doesn't want to. She just is because it's a rule of being in a relationship. I regret the day I ever told her to go do what her heart tells her. I was really just saying that for myself…but somehow it backfired. I'm still trying to figure that one out.

"I know. So do you need me for any tracks today?" He asks her. She glances at me and smiles faintly before quickly turning back to Speed. "No, I don't think so. I just need to lay out vocals." She says. He gets a sad, jealous look on his face. "So you're just going to stay in here all day with Tommy?" He asks. That's right, kid. Bye-bye now.

"Speed we're going to be working." Jude says. I roll my eyes. She doesn't need to give him a reason just to be in a room with me. Seriously, where is this girl's backbone? She never uses one with him, but with me it's all I get. Well it's not _all_ I get, but 98 of the time it's all I get.

"Okay. I guess I'll just be with the dudes." Speed says before leaning down and kissing her. She breaks away from the kiss after barely one second and smiles at him. Speed gives her a weird look before shaking his head and walking out of the studio. Finally. Now it's just me and Jude.

"So…" I say. I don't want to start the conversation but I know it has to happy. She turns her head towards me. "So…that can never happen again." She says. Hold on…wait…rewind that. What? I need to go to the doctor and get my ears cleaned out. Did she just say that can never happen again? Is it even legal for a girl to say those words to me? I don't think so.

"What are you talking about?" I ask her. I'm trying not to get pissed off. "Tommy I had a boyfriend…and last night was…bad." She says. Bad?!? I was bad last night? Okay now I _know_ it's against the law for a girl to say that to me! I, Tom Quincy, was bad? That can't be true. I am _never_ bad. I'm _mind-blowing_, not bad. If she thinks that Vincent Spiederman is good compared to me I am going to punch something.

I gave her three orgasms and I was bad?!? Who else has this girl been having sex with? I know Speed can barely give her ONE! Does she understand the scarring she just gave me?? She just called my sexual performance bad. You can insult me and tell me that I have diseases, can't keep a girlfriend and have too many cars, but you can NEVER insult my sexual capability. Never.

"It was bad??" I ask. I know I sound pissed. She looks at me. "No…not the…that was good…great…I mean…" She stops and flushes. Whew. Okay it was good after all. She really needs to know how to word her sentences. I was almost scarred for life. How can I be bad? Exactly. I can't. She just saved me from a trip to the hospital. Okay, time to calm down now. Wait, did she just say it was great?

"Great, huh?" I ask, with a playful smirk. She smiles, obviously thinking back to last night. "Yeah…" She says, still in thought. I smile widely. Now I'm calm. I knew I couldn't of been bad. I mean she was at her second orgasm after 10 minutes. She snaps out of her thoughts and looks at me.

"No. I mean…it was great but bad…in general. What we did was wrong, Quincy." She says. Well duh. We broke a big law last night. That's not exactly a good and right thing to do. But it was worth it…in my books. Oh wait…she is talking about cheating on her boyfriend. Get over it. I know it was 50 times better than what he gives her.

"It was worth it." I simply say. She smiles a little and her eyes glaze over for a few seconds. Thinking about last night again. Hmm I must have really been good if she keeps daydreaming about it. She shakes her head, snapping out of her thoughts again, and gets a serious look on her face. The serious look isn't really working because she has that glow look to her face still. Didn't E.j once tell me that whenever a girl loses her virginity or gets good sex they get a glow look? I smirk. Yeah, she did. See there's another sign that I wasn't bad. Now I'm happy…and cocky again.

"Yes…I mean no. Tommy, I cheated on my boyfriend last night…and broke the law." She says. Yes, I'm aware of that. "You're just an all around rebel, aren't you girl?" I ask with a smirk. She fights the smile that was clearly forming in the corners of her mouth.

"This isn't a joke, Quincy. Last night can't happen again." She says sternly. You've got to be kidding me. Last night I finally get to have sex with her and give her multiple orgasms like I have been fantasizing about for the last three years of my life, and she wants to say it's never going to happen again? Can you say Indian giver? That's just mean. She just let me have a little taste.

"Why?" I ask her. I already know the answer. I just want to see and hear how she is going to word it. "You know why, Quincy. I have a boyfriend. I…love Speed." She says. I flinch. There goes that 'L' word. She doesn't know what love is. If anything she should say she loves me for giving her the greatest sex in her life! Seriously, I cannot believe this girl is choosing Spiederman over me!

"Whatever, Jude. If you think you love him then go hang out with him. I have to finish laying down the music for your song." I say as I put my headphones on. Now that may have seemed like an immature comment but it wasn't. I really wanted to say something that I know would start an argument, but I didn't. I controlled myself…for once. Maybe if I had controlled myself last night we wouldn't be in this predicament. Oh well. You can't turn back time, unfortunately.

"Don't get all pissed and quiet, Quincy." She says. Is this girl on pills? She just told me that me and her were never going to have sex again. Am I supposed to jump for joy at a statement like that? No. I shake my head and turn on the music. If she loves Speed so much then she needs to go to him. I guess she wants a life of faking orgasms and never coming during sex. Oh well, that's on her.

I can see her shaking her head through my peripheral vision but I don't care. I pretend like I'm concentrating on my music. She sighs and pulls out her notebook and grabs a pen and begins writing. After ten minutes she drops her bed and looks at me. I close my eyes and bob my head to the music. It's her fault. I'm not going to feel guilty for not talking to her. She just chose Speed over me…even _after_ having sex. I think that's what hurts the most. I gave her the best sex I could and she still chose him over me. Okay so maybe last night I wasn't as prepared as I could have been, but still. I thought it was pretty good. I have given better, come to think of it. Damn.

I feel a tap of my shoulder. I take off my headphones and turn to look at her. "Quincy, are you going to be like that all day?" She asks. I can't believe I took my headphones off to hear that question. And people say I ask stupid questions. This girl has to be on drugs…or maybe she is just confused. I don't know, but something isn't right with her today.

"Jude, do you not get what you just did?" I ask her slowly, trying not to let my anger get the best of me. "What are you talking about?" She asks. I sigh. "You just chose Speed, an immature pretty boy guitarist, over me." I say. You know each time I say that I get angrier and angrier. I'm surprised I have punched a whole through the wall.

"He's my boyfriend, Tommy." She says. I sigh. That's it. "Jude if he's your boyfriend and if you love him so much then why the hell are you sitting here arguing with me over us having sex?!?! Go out there with him and stop bothering me!" I shout. She gets an angry hurt expression on her face. Well she was asking for that comment.

"So I bother you, Quincy?" She asks in her pissed off tone. Bother, annoy, irritate, make me crazy…all of the above. "Among other things." I mumble as I put my headphones back on. She snatches them off my ears before I could even turn the music back on. I jerk me head and look up at her.

"What?" I ask in my pissed off tone. "You're jealous." She says. Well duh! It only took you 2 months in your relationship with Speed to realize that! "No, I'm not. I'm just tired of hearing you say you supposedly love that kid but you flirt with me every second you get! And I'm tired of you confusing my mind!" I shout.

"Oh _I_ confuse your mind, Tommy?? You have no idea what a confused mind is! Ever since I met you, you have been confusing me! Grow up!" She shouts back, standing up. This girl is really pushing me. The fact that she is telling _me_ to grow up is pretty funny. Sure there is a couple areas I need to mature in, but who is she to tell me to grow up?

"I thought you liked immature boys." I say with a smirk. If was to look immature up in the dictionary you would see Speed's face next to it. "Speed is more mature than you!" She shouts. Are you kidding me? Are you fucking kidding me?!? The boy wears Spongebob Squarepants boxers and makes bubbles in his cereal with his straw, but _I'm_ immature?? What the fuck!

"Trust me…I'm more mature than Speed in more ways than one." I say. "Oh, please, Quincy. It wasn't that good." She says. Ooh now she's pissed. "It wasn't? Is that why you hit a new high note screaming my name?" I ask her. She gets quiet. "Can Speed make you scream his name? Can Speed make you loose your train of thought after 10 minutes? Can Speed make you out of breath like me?" I ask her. The whole time I was asking her these questions I was walking towards her and she was walking backwards. She's now against the wall and I'm in front of her, our bodies only centimeters away.

"Can he?" I ask in a deep voice. I see her swallow hard. She's nervous. Good. I know Speed can't make her nervous either. It's time for her to rethink her whole choosing Speed over me choice. I mean come on. I'm sure the kid's only 6 inches…on a good day. Like I said, I'm more mature than him in more ways than one. She bites her bottom lip as I get closer to her.

"No" She whispers. I smile. Finally she admits the truth. Just as I'm about to say something she pushes me away. Is this girl bipolar? "I think I'm going to work in Studio C today." She says. I sigh. Whatever; and this girl says I'm confusing. I shake my head and sit back down in my chair. She brushes her bangs and takes a deep breath.

"Yeah…I'll just….go." She says as she grabs her notebook and pen. I shrug and put my headphones back on. She pauses before she walks out the door. What, am I supposed to beg her to stay? Hell no. She's already pissed me off to the point where I want to say I regret ever having sex with her. But I know that's not a comment to make. In fact if I was to make a comment like that I would probably have a black eye and my lower anatomy would be in pain for the next 6 to 7 hours. So instead of saying what I have the urge to say, I'm just not going to say anything at all. I see her shake her head before turning the doorknob and walking out of the room.

Five Hours Later……

I have successfully gone five hours without talking to Jude. That's pretty good. And I have only occasionally thought about her and that's only because I was cussing her out in my mind. I'm over it now. If she wants to be with a kid like Speed then let her. One of these days she is going to come to me and ask me to give her multiple orgasms again and do you know what I'm going to say? I'm going to say….hell yes! Duh.

All this thinking and cussing Jude out in my mind has made me hungry. I get up and walk out of the studio towards hospitality. When I get there I see Speed whispering something in Jude's ear. She smiles and giggles a little. I roll my eyes and try to stop my anger from rising. I quietly go over to the refrigerator and pull out everything I need to make a sandwich. When I glance up I see Jude staring at me. I don't say anything and go back to making my sandwich.

I hear her sigh. I look up and see her grab Speed's hand. She drags him out of the kitchen. I shake my head angrily and go back to making my sandwich. Jude is the most stubbornist, hard-headed girl I have ever met! And I don't even think stubbornist is a word! I used to love that about her. Only recently have I found that annoying. I mean did she think that was going to piss me off? Seeing her with him? Well she thought right! And it pisses me off to know that she knows how to piss me off.

"Whoa, T. Do you have enough mustard?" Kwest asks. I look up and see him standing there with one of his stupid smiles. I then glance down at my bread and see that is layered with way too much mustard. I grunt and throw the bread away. I'm not even hungry any more. I hear Kwest chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I ask angrily. "The fact that you are jealous of a little teenage relationship." He says. Yeah, that's funny. Fuckin hilarious. Never heard anything more funny in my life. I hate the fact that we are friends. And I'm not jealous of the relationship; I'm jealous because…I don't know. I just am.

"Shut up." I say as I walk past him. I make my way back to the studio. Only six more hours left until I can leave. Six long hours. I groan and reach for my headphones. Just as I am about to put them on I hear a knock on the door. I turn around and see Darius. Yeah, this day keeps getting better and better. In fact, to make this day great, how about we send Portia in here. Yeah, that would really enlighten my mood.

"Tom, you and Jude got a song yet?" Darius asks. I shake my head. "Doing vocals tomorrow." I say. "T, you have been working on that song for a day and a half. It should be done." He says. I sigh. I know how to do my job, D. Why don't you go back to your office and boss people around from your desk. That's what you're good at.

"I know. Jude wants to write another song so she's in Studio C. The vocals will be done by tomorrow." I say. Darius shakes his head and crosses his arms. "I want that song done by today and I better see it on my desk tomorrow morning when I come in. You two don't leave this studio until that song is done." He says before exiting the room. Gotta love D.

I put my headphones on and am about to turn on the music when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I sigh and throw off my headphones. I turn around and see….Portia. You know I was only kidding about making Portia coming in here to make my day better! I didn't mean to jinx it. Now I'm sure that whatever she has to say is going to piss me off even more than what I already am.

"What?" I ask. "What's up with Jude today?" She asks. That's why she came in here? To ask me about Jude? Are you serious? "I don't know. Why are you asking me?" I ask her. She shrugs. "I don't know. Just thought you would know. She looks all…glowy. Almost as if she had _mind-blowing_ sex last night. Some of Tom Quincy's mind-blowing sex." She says. I smile a little. Portia would know that look. See I told you she had to be glowing from the sex.

"Don't know what you're talking about, Porsh." I say. She smiles and shakes her head. "You had sex with her didn't you." She says. I'm not about to tell my ex wife if I had sex with one of her co-workers. Hell no. I shake my head and smile. She rolls her eyes.

"Same old Tommy. Well at least you made her smile. You must have done something right." She says before walking out of the room. I laugh. Wow I can't believe that Portia actually just made me laugh. That hasn't happened in…oh I don't know…five years. Hmm I'm almost not mad at Jude anymore. I did say almost, right? Yeah.

Ten hours later I take off my headphones and stretch. Everyone has already left…including Jude, which means that I'm going to have to deal with a very pissed off Darius tomorrow. I figured I would mix up a few more songs and maybe gain a few points with him but doubt very seriously it will work. I glance down at my watch. 12:10 a.m. The sad thing is…this is early for me.

I yawn as I stand up and walk out of the studio. I walk to the back of the building and go down the stairs leading to the basement where I always sneak off to, to get away from all the G Major drama. Surprisingly I haven't been here all day. I finally arrive at the door that had a sign on it: STAY OUT. There's really nothing down here anyways so I don't know why D even put up that sign. I shake my head and bend do to lift up the mat in front of the door and grab the key. Once I unlock the door I put the key back under the mat.

I step inside and make my way over to the couch. I stop dead in my tracks when I see Jude lying down. I guess she heard my footsteps because she sits up and looks at me. I smile a little as I walk over to the couch and sit down at the opposite end she was at. We sit in silence for a moment. How did she know about this place?

"How do you know about this place?" She asks me. I chuckle. "I always sneak in here." I reply. She gives me a weird look. "Me too." She responds. I nod my head in silence. "So…how was your day." I say. We really hadn't seen each other since those two encounterments. She laughs lightly.

"Oh I just left work and went to get something to eat, picked up a crazy fan, had sex with him, then came back here." She says with a smile. I smile back. "So it was a normal day, huh?" I ask, smirking. Jude rolls her eyes and laughs. "Yeah, pretty much so. What about you." She says. I shrug.

"You know me. I went out and bought a couple new cars, picked up some girls, took them back to my place, did things to them that would make Jamie's grandma have a stroke and came back to work." I reply. She laughs again. "Nothing out of the ordinary, eh." She says. I laugh and shake my head. "Nope." I respond. She laughs lightly again. She has a really pretty smile.

"Actually something out of the ordinary did happen to me." I say. She turns her head. "What?" She asks, intrigued. "My ex wife, Portia, actually made me laugh." I say. Her jaw drops in a sarcastic manner. "You're kidding." She says. I smile and shake my head. "Nope. She came in the studio and asked about you and she said something that made me laugh." I say.

"She asked you about me?" Jude asks. "Yeah. It seems that you had a certain glow to your face today. I couldn't imagine what it could be from." I say, looking around. Jude smiles and blushes a little as she hits me playfully in my arm. Oh now she smiles and jokes about it. Earlier she would have thrown a fit and got pissed.

"So what did she say that was funny?" Jude asks. "She said that no wonder you were glowing. I am a Sex Master after all and she said that she was surprised you were thinking and walking straight and she said that if she were you she would have sex with me again just for making you feel that good and she said –" I get cut off by her hitting me and laughing. I smile at her as I watch her laugh.

"You're right. That is pretty funny." She says when she stops laughing. I smirk. "You know I think you should take her advice, for once. You should thank me by having sex with me again." I say. She rolls her eyes. "Nope…wait, Portia knows?! What if she tells Speed…or Darius??" Jude says, concern filling her voice. I chuckle at her slow realization.

"Portia is a grown woman. She doesn't care about what happens in our lives. Besides, I never told her that we had sex. She just _assumes_ that we did." I respond. She nods her head, her face showing signs of relief. I smile. She's cute when she gets nervous and worried. I scoot over to the middle cushion.

"What are you doing, Quincy." She asks. "Nothing." I say with a smile. Jude gives me a weird look and a small smile. "Well since this private sneak away of mine is taken, I guess I'll go to my other one." I say. "You're other one?" Jude asks. I smile at her. "Yeah, my other one. There's this studio down the hall that no one knows about." I say.

"Really?" She asks. I smirk. "No, I'm just saying it to make conversation, girl." I say, still smirking. She smiles and hits him. "You know you hit me an awful lot." I say. She smiles. "Well I did tell you I'm a hands-on type of girl." She says. I smile widely. "Well in that case, feel free to grab anything on me you want." I say. She laughs and shakes her head.

I smile and scoot closer to her. She remains quiet as I lean my head towards her face. I pause, leaving a few centimeters in between us. She looks at my lips then looks at me deep in the eye. I close the little space between us, connecting our lips. She kisses back, circling her hands around my neck. My hand goes to the crotch of her pants, my fingers gently brushing against her. I hear her moan. That's all she's getting. I break away from the kiss and look at her.

"Too bad you have a boyfriend." I say before getting up and walking out of the basement. Now you would say that's mean. I would say that's payback for making me hear about how much she loves him and whatnot. I smile as I make my way down the hall towards my other sneak away spot. This door doesn't have a key to it. You have to kick it three times before it finally opens.

Once I kick the doors three times and enter the room I turn on the lights and sit down in one of the rolling chairs. I give her 30 seconds and she will be knocking on the door…25…..20….15…..10…..5, 4, 3, 2, and 1. I smile when I hear an angry knock on the door. Yes, I knew she was going to be angry. I mean you would be too if someone got you hot then walked away. Still smiling, I stand up and pull hard on the door, opening it.

She doesn't say anything when it opens. She takes one step towards me and shoves me so hard I go flying back to the chair I was sitting in. She slams the door shut and jumps on to me, straddling my lap. I like aggressive Jude…a lot. She grabs my face with both hands and kisses me roughly.

After a few minuets her hands leave my face and travel down to my chest, where she begins to unbutton my dress up shirt. After trying to get the first two buttons undone, she rips the rest of the buttons off. I'm glad I have more of these shirts. Her hands wander down my bare chest, her nails raking my skin.

I break away from the kiss and take off her shirt and bra. She returns her mouth to mine as her nails start raking my chest again. She begins to brush her fingers lightly down my body, towards my jeans. Once she reaches her destination she unbuttons and unzips my pants. She bites my lip as she pulls me out of my boxers. She really is a hands-on type of girl.

She gently brushes her fingers up and down my almost full grown erection; teasing. If there's one thing Jude is good at, besides singing, it is teasing. She does a very good job of it. And she always as to…damn. Lost my train of thought. She just started working me up and down. My hands slide up her body and find her breasts. I begin to gently caress them as she continues to stroke me.

After a few minutes, when her speed doesn't pick up, I realize that she isn't going to go much faster. She is still teasing. I look up to see her smirking at me. I murmur "tease" under my breath before removing her hand from Tommy Jr and placing him back in my boxers. I grab her by the hips and quickly turn us around so that she is now in the chair. I bend over her and take off her jeans and panties, slowly sliding them off her legs, before getting down on my knees and spreading her legs wide. She wants to tease, then let's tease.

I breathe hot air on her now wet core, making her moan and get even wetter. I smile before sticking my tongue out and licking her up and down once; just giving her a taste. I feel the heat coming from her, but I don't do anything to relieve it. I smile before licking her hot bundle of nerves once more, going slower. Jude moves her hips forward, trying to tell me to go faster. I remove my tongue from her and smiles.

"Tommmyy" Jude pleads. Damn. I really was going to tease her longer but since she said my name like that... I move my mouth closer to her core again and breathe hot air against her southern lips once more before licking her fully. I hear her moan as her hand goes to my hair.

I put my index and middle finger into a "V" shape and begin to vibrate my tongue up and down her clit. She moans loudly and tightens her grip on my hair. I vibrate my tongue further down her clit, making my strokes longer. I hear Jude begin to pant and I can taste how close she is. I suck hard on her clit for a few moments, making her say my name breathlessly, before starting my vibrations again. Her body arches upwards and her hands wrap around my head as she orgasms loudly. I lick and such away all her juices before standing up.

When she has recovered, she looks up at me and smiles, standing up. I give her a curious look as she pushes me down in the chair and gets on her knees, her hands going to my zipper. She pulls down my jeans and grabs hold of my member. She looks up at me and smiles before breathing hot air on me. I exhale deeply. She smiles at my reaction before taking my almost full grown length in her mouth.

I close my eyes and lean my head back as her tongue begins to swirl around me. Her soft lips brush up and down my length every now and then. I try my hardest to fight back my moans. I think she can tell this because she begins to suck harder. I let out a throaty moan as I feel her widen her mouth and push me further down her throat. My eyes roll to the back of my head and I begin to run my fingers through her hair.

Her hand slips down to my sac. She gently brushes her fingers against it before rubbing it firmly. I slide down in the chair, loosing my control. I feel her tongue slide up my shaft before twirling around my now full grown length. She pushes her head down lower, making me go deeper in her throat. I feel her glands tighten around my length. I grab on to the chair's armrest tightly as I feel myself getting close.

"Stop." I manage to pant out. She slowly removes her mouth from me. I swallow hard before opening my eyes and reaching for my jeans. Jude holds her hand out and shows me the condom she had in it. I rip open the foil and throw it on the floor before sliding the condom on my rock hard member.

I grab her by the hands and pull her towards me. She gets on top of me, straddling my lap, and eases herself down on me. I exhale deeply, still tingling from her foreplay. She adjusts herself a little then looks down at me. I place my hands on her hips and begin to help her move her body up and down at a medium speed. She closes her eyes and bites her plump bottom lip.

Her hands circle around my neck. My hands run up and down her back as she works her body up and down me by herself. I lean her forward a little, my mouth making contact with her left nipple. She moans and her hands move up to my hair. I bite gently as I put my hands back on her hips and move her body up and down faster as I begin to push my body in and out of her at the same time.

"Tommy." Jude moans. I remove my mouth from her breast and concentrate on penetrating her. I get a tighter grip on her hips and begin to slam myself in and out of her; my tingling returning. I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of her juices beginning to pour on to me. I shove myself deeper inside of her, making her scream passionately. Her nails rake my neck as she orgasms forcefully.

I get harder at the feeling of her juices running down my length. I bite my bottom lip and begin to push in and out of her in a fast demanding rhythm. Her moaning and screaming gets louder. I begin to run my middle and index finger firmly up and down her soaking wet clit, making her moan louder in passion.

I feel her walls tighten against me, telling me she was already close again. I press firmly against her clit for a few seconds, making her body jerk forward as she orgasms. I loose my rhythm of penetrating her and begin to slam myself in and out of her, pushing in as deep as I can go.

"Tommy." She pants out each time I go deep inside of her. By now my fingers are dripping with the juices that she was still producing. I let out a throaty moan as I slam inside of her one last time, bringing myself to my climax, Jude following me. I put my head in between her two breasts, my forehead sweaty and feel her fast heartbeat.

"God, Tommy." She whispers in my ear, still trying to recover. Once the tingling feeling in my lower anatomy goes away and my heartbeat returns to normal, I look up at her. She puts her forehead on mine and smiles. I smile back and lean in, connecting our lips. Our kiss is interrupted a few minutes later by the annoying ringtone of her phone. We both turn our heads and look at it. She hesitates before picking it up and glancing at the caller ID.

"Speed." She says. "Choose." I say. She looks at her phone then looks at me. She does this motion a few times before choosing to……………………

Okay so there is a long update. I didn't really expect for it to be that long it just turned out that way. Lol. I know I left you with a cliffy but I didn't want you guys to have to read too much more. Lol. so please tell me what you think!


End file.
